The present disclosure relates generally to off-road vehicles with diesel engines, and more particularly, to an exhaust system configured to direct an exhaust flow away from the diesel engine.
Certain off-road vehicles are powered by diesel engines and produce exhaust gas. The exhaust gas may include undesirable byproducts such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide, and particulate material. Government regulations have continually reduced the acceptable concentrations of these byproducts, specifically in relation to NOx and NH3. Certain off-road vehicles include an exhaust system that monitors the concentration of the byproducts via sensors positioned within the exhaust system. These sensors may be connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) that processes and/or stores data from the sensors. Due to the low operating voltage, the ECU may be positioned in close proximity to the sensors. As a result, the ECU may be located within an undesirably hot region of the exhaust system. In addition, the sensors used to monitor the emissions in the exhaust gas may be susceptible to moisture. For example, water (e.g. from rain) that enters the exhaust stack may contact the sensor, thereby interfering with emissions measurements.
Furthermore, foreign debris may build up within the exhaust system, thereby interfering with airflow configured to cool the exhaust system. As a result, certain portions of the exhaust system may become undesirably hot. Exhaust system overheating may increase wear on exhaust components and/or reduce exhaust system efficiency.